ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Taiga Tri-Squad VoiceDrama Characters
Characters, including Kaiju and other creatures, who appear in the Tri-Squad VoiceDrama series from Ultraman Taiga. Remembering the Future Filis Taiga's friend, who he confides in. Filis works as an archivist, taking care of various artifacts such as a Triger Shot given to Mebius by Crew GUYS. The★Ultraman Titas Mattia is the son of U40 Fleet Commander and Titas' childhood friend. His death at the hands of Kishiader triggered Titas' resolve to perform the Ultra Change despite his heritage. He is voiced by Keito Matsumura. Grigorios is a U40 inhabitant and the captain of a division joined by young Titas and Mattia. He is killed during Kishiader's attack. He is voiced by Kanato Watarai. Kishiader is a monster that appeared in The★Ultraman Titas - Part 3. It was brought to Planet U40 by the Hellar Empire to cause destruction. Kishiader killed Captain Grigorios and Titas' friend Mattia. Titas grew to giant size and slew Kishiader. A Loser's Son Gerg is an alien who wanted to go to the Warrior's Peak to obtain the power of light. His race are four-armed amphibians who lived in an entirely aquatic planet that was destroyed from a civil war. As he taught the young Fuma self defense and running an odd job together, Gerg returned to the Warrior's Peak as a monster that terrorized the climbers, forcing the Interstellar Alliance to trick Fuma into fighting each him, only to striking both of them at once. In order to save Fuma, Gerg climbs up the Warrior's Peak and wished to the Voice of Light to save Fuma's life, to which it complied by turning his student into an Ultraman. What happened to Gerg afterwards was unknown, but Fuma remains in his Ultraman form as a token of respect to his teacher. He is voiced by Kohei Chiba. For Whom is That Fist For? Andro Ares is one of the Andro Super Warriors. In battle, he utilizes a pair of the handguns as his weapons, which has , a pair of daggers. His finishers using the Cosmo Magnums are and . He is also able to perform the attack. He saved Ultraman Taiga from and who were summoned by Guar Army General, Imbiza, who then sicced Alien Iyros, Beacon and Zaragas at him. Taiga offered Andro Ares his assistance, but was told to stay back. He watched Ares fight off the modified monsters, finishing them off by himself before going to fight Imbiza. However, a attacked Taiga and took him hostage. Imbiza used this situation to force Andro Ares to drop his weapons, and blasted him. Enraged, Taiga attacked Modified Muruchi, but was surprised to see Ares return. He shoots Imbiza in the chest, forcing him to retreat temporarily. Taiga wanted to chase after Imbiza, but Ares told him to stay back again. Suddenly, the space around them cracked like glass and started to fall apart. Imbiza taunts the two of them before the Monster Battleship Pestria appears from a dimensional distortion. However, Imbiza's master Guar betrays him, making Pestria fire its Black Hole Cannon directly at Imbiza, destroying him. Taiga and Ares are attacked by the ship using its lasers and missiles, so Ares decides to expend his energy to destroy it. His attack fails to destroy Pestria, and he is captured. Taiga resolves to rescue Ares, and dives into the monster ship, despite Ares' protests. Taiga fires his Ultra Beam, destroying the spaceship's computer systems before rescuing Ares. Taiga runs out of energy and is returned to Planet Maiji. He and Ares have a conversation, with the latter telling Taiga that he reminds Ares of himself. Ares leaves through a black hole, saying goodbye to the Hero of Light, a name which Taiga took for himself. Taiga goes back to the Land of Light to report the situation to Zoffy and his father. He is voiced by Katsumi Fukuhara. Imbiza is a general of the Guar Army. He possesses the on his right arm. Imbiza attacks Planet Maiji, where Ultraman Taiga was training on. He summoned his two cyborg kaiju and to attack Taiga, but he was saved by Andro Ares. Imbiza then sicced Alien Iyros, Beacon and Zaragas at him, but they were defeated as well. He and Ares get into a fight, however, a attacked Taiga and took him hostage. Imbiza used this situation to force Andro Ares to drop his weapons, and blasted him. Enraged, Taiga attacked Modified Muruchi, but was surprised to see Ares return. He shoots Imbiza in the chest, forcing him to retreat temporarily. He returns shortly with the Monster Battleship Pestria, but his master Guar betrays him and has the monster ship fire its Black Hole Cannon at Imbiza, destroying him. He is voiced by Takatora Shimada. Pestria is a gigantic monster spaceship modeled after Pestar. It has the built in its mouth. It kills Imbiza and captures Andro Ares, but is destroyed by Ultraman Taiga. Fierce Battle On the Golden Planet Ausar XIII is the current king of . The then-prince had traveled to several planets and stopped by on Planet Sorkin, where he was possessed by the Parasite Lifeform Paraidar. The king then returned home early and, shortly afterwards, his father had died, putting him in power. Due to Paraidar possessing Ausar, his personality seemed to have changed from a gentle individual with a strong sense of justice, to someone who had become ambitious. Paraidar used him to rally his armies and commissioned the creation of his own personal giant robot, Mobile Royal Soldier Dairaoh, for the purpose of invasion though he would state that they are for protection against races such as the Bader Group and Inbedians. The king's sister Nephty noticed these changes and plots, and sought out Titas to put an end to Ausar, without knowing that he had been possessed. After Titas had a personal conversation with the king during his diplomatic trip to Planet Maiji, Paraider exited the king's body and challenged Titas to battle. After Parader's defeat, Ausar XIII's sanity returned to him. Giving his thanks, he dubbed Titas the Sage of Power. He is voiced by Koichi Toshima. Nephty is king Ausar XIII's sister. She notices the changes within her brother and asks Titas to kill him. Titas promises her that he would do something about Ausar, but vows not to kill him as he knows how it feels to lose someone, and does not want Nephty to experience that because of him. After Paraidar is trapped in the stone he fused with, Dairaoh finishes him off, with one of its pilots being Nephty herself. She becomes infatuated with Titas after the battle is over, but he does not realize her feelings for him. She is voiced by Ayaka Nanase. Paraidar is a energy-based organism and spirit parasite-like Sorkin Monster who possessed Ausar XIII on his trip to Planet Sorkin. He orchestrated the assassination of the previous king to put himself, or rather Ausar XIII, in power in order to use him to fulfill his own ambitions. He rallied the planet's armies and had a super robot named Dairaoh created to increase their military might, and intended to launch invasions on other planets. However, the king's sister Nephty realized he had changed and sought out the help of Titas, who had visited the planet on a diplomatic mission. After a one-on-one conversation, Paraidar reveals himself to Titas and challenges him near the pyramids. Titas is unable to hit Paraidar due to his energy-based biology, but Paraidar's attacks are also ineffective against Titas. Titas taunts Paraidar to take on a solid form, telling him his attacks are useless without one. Paraidar merged with a pyramid and became a stone golem, but had not realized that Titas had been studying his energy composition. He signaled Captain Nicks to fire a beam from the Ultra Great Saucer, trapping Paraider within the stone. Titas enraged Paraidar by blowing his arm off using the Astro Beam, causing him to retaliate by pinning Titas down. Fortunately, Dairaoh arrives and destroys Paraidar, condemning him to an ironic death. Ausar XIII's sanity returned to him after Paraidar was defeated. He is voiced by You Murakami. Dairaoh is a giant humanoid robot customized for Ausar XIII that was created by order of Paraidar as the young king. In a twist of irony, it is Dairaoh that destroys Paraidar after he merged with a pyramid. Wind and Flowers Ilia is a young alien girl, from a race of plant-like humanoids. After defeating a monster on one of his travels, Ultraman Fuma met Ilia, who was supposedly ill, and had never left the house. However, she had a dream of going into space based on the stories that people would tell her. One day, Fuma secretly brought her on a trip to another planet, implied to be Planet Juran. Much to their horror, the small animals around Ilia suddenly died of poisoning. When they returned, they learned the terrible truth from Ilia's father . He told them that their species' natural scents turn into poisonous gas outside their home world's atmosphere. Feeling guilty for what he had done, Fuma left the planet. A long time passes and Fuma stops counting the number of missions he has completed. By some chance, somewhere in the universe, he found a picture book titled "the Champion of Wind", telling the tale of a blue hero who was as fast as the wind. The book also depicted many things that Fuma talked to Ilia about, and his heart was touched, even though he was unsure whether or not Ilia was the author. From then on, he decided to call himself the Champion of Wind, hoping that Ilia would hear of it one day. She is voiced by Ayaka Nanase. The Miracle of Christmas Night Unnamed Hornworm-like Monster A species of hornworm-like monsters that attacked the Tri-Squad while they were on . Coincidentally maturing into their imago form in the winter, they attacked Taiga and Titas who wanted to help the inhabitants celebrate Christmas by handing out presents. As Fuma fought one of them, another two emerged and forced Taiga and Titas to fight as well. Category:Ultraman Taiga Category:Ultraman Taiga Kaiju Category:Ultraman Taiga Characters Category:Ultra Kaiju